TPM e o maldito algodão doce
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Shikamaru pensava que seria um dia normal, porem os ciclos nao perdoam namorados desatualizados XD ShikaXIno Completo
1. Chapter 1

**TPM e o maldito algodão doce**

A tensão pré-menstrual (conhecida pela sigla TPM) é uma síndrome que atinge as mulheres e que ocorre, em maior ou menor grau, nos dias que antecedem à menstruação. Ela se caracteriza por uma irritabilidade e ansiedade mais acentuadas, bem como manifestações físicas.

Ino não estava muito bem aquela semana, e foi justamente à semana que Shikamaru tinha tirado pra ficar só com ela, inferno, ela estava tão carente, e carência a deixava deprimida, e depressão a deixava brava, com certeza se irritaria com isso, e foi justamente isso que aconteceu. Sentia muita cólica, saindo de casa antes que novamente arrumasse encrenca com a sua mãe, principalmente porque aquele maldito absorvente que comprou era muito grande e ela foi obrigada a usá-lo.

Sakura andava pela vila apressada, havia muita coisa pra fazer no hospital e Tsunade estava com muita papelada no escritório, sem contar que ela era a Hokage. Suspirou andando mais rápido, quando começaria com os pulos ninjas que a levaria ao hospital viu Ino sentada em um banco com a cabeça baixa, porém a ninja medica pode ver o rosto de Ino contraído de raiva. Estranhando foi ate a garota loira que quando a viu deu um de seus sorrisos, falso por sinal.

- Ino, tudo bem com vc? - perguntou Sakura quando se aproximara

- Sim, estou bem.

- Hum... Verdade? – Sakura levantou a sobrancelha

- Sério, não se preocupe.

- Bem, se você diz – a jovem ia se virando quando sentiu a mão de Ino segurando seu pulso.

– Não, fica aqui, deixa eu falar uma coisa, acho que preciso mesmo desabafar se não vou explodir

Sakura até pensou em falar que conversaria com ela mais tarde, mas mudou de idéia quando Ino suspirou tristemente. Se sentou ao lado da amiga que a abraçou

- É sobre o shikamaru?

- Como é que você sabe?

- Bem, vocês estão juntos, não?

- Er... Sim – Ino deu um sorriso sem graça ao ver que a amiga já sabia de seu "grande" segredo

- Bem, pode falar, estou toda ouvidos.

- Bem... Ontem Shikamaru e eu fomos andar de pedalinho...

...-...

- Shikamaru, é lindo esse lugar.

- Você acha?

- Sim sim, eu estou adorando muito tudo isso

- Que bom.

- Shikamaru, me da um algodão doce?

- Podemos dividir? Bem, você sabe que não posso gastar dinheiro por causa da minha ultima ida á Suna, ainda não fiz nenhuma missão fora aquela e tenho pouco dinheiro.

- Oras Shikamaru, não sei de onde você gasta tanto, que não pode comprar um algodão doce a sua namorada – disse Ino irritada.

- Ok, ok, eu compro ele pra você sua problemática – disse Shikamaru e Ino suspirou rodando os olhos, ele sempre a chamava de problematica

- Acho que você esta indo muito á Suna, deve gastar tudo com aquela tal de Temari

- Eu e a Temari não temos nada e eu já te disse isso, não seja irritante Ino

- Não estou sendo irritante

- Esta sendo problemática

- Muito menos problemática, baka

- Ciumenta

- O que? – disse Ino fechando os punhos, irritada.

- Nada, nada. Vamos à casa da Kurenai, quero ver o meu afilhado.

...-...

E o que você fez?

Fui com ele lógico, ele estava muito estranho aquele dia, ele estava atencioso e prestativo, e desde quando o Shikamaru é atencioso?

...-...

- Kurenai sensei, vim ver o meu afilhado.

- Olá Shikamaru, que bom que veio, ele estava louco querendo te ver.

Kurenai apareceu com seu filho de dois anos no colo, o menininho sorriu pedindo o abraço do padrinho e viu o algodão doce na mão de Ino começou a chorar.

-Ino, da o algodão pro menino – pediu Shikamaru alegre jogando o garoto pro alto - Ino?

- Oh sim, ele esta aqui – disse Ino sorrindo com o sorriso amarelo entregando o algodão doce ao garoto depois de tentar escondê-lo nas costas.

...-...

- Você esta com raiva só por causa disso? Credo Ino

- Ah Sakura, eu fiquei com pena do garoto, mas... Ah, droga, eu fico chateada com isso.

- Hahahaha, serio?

- Shikamaru esta falando dele a toda hora, e na hora que ele chorou eu fiquei com raiva porque ele tinha comprado pra mim.

- Você esta com ciúmes

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, Sakura – disse Ino brava.

- Ok, ok, continue – Sakura preferiu se fazer de surda e muda.

...-...

- Droga Shikamaru, você tinha que dar o algodão doce pro pirralho?

- Ino, ele é uma criança.

- Mas e daí? – disse Ino suspirando andando ao lado de Shikamaru

Shikamaru a olhou bravo, estava com as mãos dadas com Ino e virou em uma esquina a puxando junto

- Aonde vamos?

- Comprar seu algodão doce

- Não precisaaaa – disse Ino em desespero, droga, não devia ser tão mesquinha.

- Vamos comprar seu algodão doce e depois ir embora

- Droga Shikamaru, estou com dor nos pés, pra que voltar nos cafundó do Judas pra comprar uma merda de algodão doce.

...-...

- Ai ele foi e comprou a desgraça

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Sakura roxa de tanta vontade de rir, via nas expressões da amiga mistos de indignação e raiva, e isso a estava dando cada vez uma intensa vontade de gargalhar.

- Eu? Eu comecei andar rápido com raiva

...-...

- Ai! – gritou Ino torcendo o pé e se segurando em Shikamaru

- O que foi? – perguntou Shikamaru olhando preocupado se abaixando e olhando o pé de Ino – Viu o que da andar rápido sem olhar pra onde vai?

- Não foi minha culpa, tinha um buraco no meio da rua.

- Ino

- Eu devia fazer um escândalo aqui pra ver se essas pessoas não tomam vergonha na cara e começam a arrumar direito essas ruas

- Ino

- Agora meu pé, droga, ele esta doendo.

- Ino – chamou Shikamaru uma terceira vez, ela o olhou e corou quando o viu agachado a olhando - Sobe nas minhas costas.

- Eu não vou subir nas suas costas! – Ino falou alto e corou ainda mais quando se viu vitima de tantos olhares - Olha, eu só não faço um escândalo porque eu tenho classe, e só vou subir porque preciso ir trabalhar na loja com a minha mãe.

- Acho melhor você não fazer isso se não vai espantar todos os clientes

- O que você esta insinuando, Shikamaru!

- Que hoje você esta muito problemática – disse ele antes de levar um pedala, e com raiva a levar ate a casa dela.

...-...

- Você bateu nele?

- Sim, e ele mereceu.

- Hum... Continue

- Quando cheguei em casa estava com meu pé doendo e muita raiva deu vontade de enfiar aquele algodão doce no... – Ino suspirou quando viu a cara desaprovação de Sakura por quase falar um palavrão – Enfiar na boca dele, e não pude nem brigar porque minha mãe e os clientes estavam na loja, ai depois ele chega pra pedir desculpas, aff.

- E você?

- Ah, eu falei que ia entrar e que não ia discutir... Agora estou triste porque nos brigamos por uma coisa banal como essa

- Você esta com TPM. Ino... Olhe – disse Sakura levantando e tirando um bloco de notas de sua bolsinha que fica nas costas e escreve algo – Peça esse remédio ao farmacêutico e fique em casa pelo menos ate se sentir mais calma antes que mate algum de seus companheiros de equipe – Sakura levantou a mão quando Ino ia falar – E amiga, não ligue, o Shikamaru estava sendo atencioso com você porque ele gosta de ti. Bem, estou atrasada, ate logo Ino – disse Sakura já aos pulos em direção do hospital.

Ino sorri ao ver que era verdade, Shikamaru gostava mesmo dela, e ela suspira ao saber que mesmo não admitindo sentia ciúmes dele, sim, ela o amava, muito mais do que amava Sasuke e muito mais do que podia amar alguém. Levantou indo pra casa e não demorou muito a chegar lá.

Subiu as escadas da loja lentamente ate abrir a porta da sala de sua casa, e passou a língua pelos lábios ao se lembrar do algodão doce na geladeira, sorriu indo ate a cozinha alegremente parando ao ver uma pessoa mexendo em SUA geladeira, e não era seus pais.

- Yo Ino! – disse Chouji sorrindo tirando metade do corpo da geladeira, em suas mãos estava o algodão doce e ele comia com gosto.

- CHOUJI!!!

Aquele dia seria muito problemático, e por causa de um algodão doce Chouji ficaria enfermo por muito tempo, justamente na ala medica que uma jovem de cabelo rosa cuidava.

- Ino, você devia ter comprado o remédio contra TPM que te receitei, eu avisei.

- Já estou mais calma, e o Chouji mereceu, ele não devia ter entrado na minha casa e corrido pra minha geladeira, e além do mais o Shikamaru comprou o algodão doce pra mim e não tenho que ficar dando pros outros. Ah, mas o Chouji vai ver o que eu vou fazer com ele, vou comer todas as carnes quando formos em um restaurante.

- Você vai engordar, Ino porquinha.

De fora da sala ouviram Chouji gritar por não ter a carne que pediu e saber que uma certa loira a retirou de seu cardápio

- Acho melhor você cuidar de seu paciente, Sakura testuda – Ino sorriu, para Chouji seriam longos dias.


	2. Chapter 2

Recolocando o fic XD


End file.
